


Embrasse-moi (Kiss me)

by The_lgbt_bookworm



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Based on a song, Gay, M/M, Slow Dancing, pure fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lgbt_bookworm/pseuds/The_lgbt_bookworm
Summary: The ballroom has cleared out and everyone is leaving to go home because the rain is starting to get worse. But in the ballroom, with the rain outside, all they can see is each other.“Will you dance with me, Mr. Jacobs? Just this once?”“Embrasse moi”
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Embrasse-moi (Kiss me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little AU I came up with! Sapnap is a wealthy estate owner and he decided to host an evening dance, inviting a number of guests, including one Karl Jacobs, who he hadn’t expected to come. 
> 
> I will also write in a translation here for all of the French you’ll see in my writing, as this fic is based off of the song “Je te laisserai de mots” by Patrick Watson. 
> 
> _“Je te laisserai de mots”_ : I will write you notes. 
> 
> _“En-dessous de ta porte”_ : Underneath your door. 
> 
> _“En-dessous de la lune qui chante”_ : Underneath the singing moon. 
> 
> _“Et Quand tu es seule pendant un instant”_ : And when you’re alone for a moment 
> 
> _“Embrasse-moi”_ : Kiss me. 
> 
> _“Quand tu voudras”_ : Whenever you want.

It was getting late and the sun was beginning to set over the wooded hills surrounding the estate. A summer storm was rolling in over the grounds, heavy with rain and thunder. 

The guests were beginning to leave, tipsy on champagne and drunk on their feelings for their partner. They wanted to leave to get home before the rain hit, so one by one couples started to leave, quickly abandoning the ballroom for the crowded space of their coaches. 

As the few stragglers finally left, hurrying to get home, Sapnap finds himself alone in the abandoned ballroom, or so he thinks. He turns to see another guest, one he knows quite well. He finds Karl Jacobs leaning against the piano with ease, looking dashing in his evening attire. 

He smiles softly, a slow grin that reaches his eyes and he takes a step towards Karl, taking in every detail of him as if he won’t see him again. 

“I hope you enjoyed the evening, Mr. Jacobs,” he says quietly, deeply aware of the soft echo of his voice in the near empty ballroom, empty except for himself and his last and final guest. 

The man nods, but he isn’t watching Sapnap, no. His gaze is fixed on one of the big windows, the curtains drawn back to let light in, but now all he can see is the soft beginning of rain hitting against the glass panes. 

He turns to watch as the rain picks up, falling softly against the lawn and the windows and the trees. He finds himself smiling softly. 

_The perfect weather for a final dance of the night._

Sapnap pushes himself off of the piano and strides towards the phonograph record player in the corner, his mind settling on a certain song before he had even reached the source of the music. 

He heard Karl make a small noise behind him, and heard his footsteps growing near, a soft thud against the wood floor. 

Karl clears his throat, stopping a few paces behind Sapnap and the man turns, his soft smile returning to his lips. 

“What are you doing?” 

A simple enough question, he knew. Sapnap nods and moves aside for the older gentleman to see what he had started. 

“I’d like to play music. This room is, this room is probably the oldest in this wing, and, well, it is a ballroom, after all,” he says, his voice quiet. 

Sapnap turns back to the player and sets a record on the turn table, humming under his breath as he found the song he was looking for. It was called Je te Laisserai de mots. 

He never found out what the words meant, but the song filled the room with such a sense of longing that he simply couldn’t pass the opportunity to play it. 

It was such an intimate moment, a late evening, and it was just him and this guest he’d known for so long. 

Sapnap steps towards Karl and extends his hand, his intent clear. He hears the piano start to play softly behind him and he smiles again, opening his mouth to speak. 

“Will you dance with me, Mr. Jacobs? Just this once?” 

A moment of hesitation, a pause before Karl rests his hand softly in Sapnap’s and he smiles too, leading them both to the center of the ballroom, surrounded by gentle candle light and the ambience of rain. 

But in this empty room, with nothing to distract them but the flash of lightning outside, they were lost in each other, tracing each feature of the other’s face with slow movements. 

Sapnap rests his hand gently on Karl’s hip, his touch light, nervous, almost. He takes Karl’s hand in his other, lacing their fingers together. 

“Is this alright, Mr. Jacobs? Would you like me to do something else?” He asks softly, removing his hand from Karl’s hip, not wanting to make the older man uncomfortable. 

“No, no, it’s alright. That is the proper form of dance, after all, is it not?” Karl is blushing softly, his cheeks dusted red, but he doesn’t notice. 

“I suppose you’re right.” 

Sapnap sets his hand down again, his fingers curling around Karl’s figure and starts to lead the dance, following the waltzing pattern of the piano across the dance floor, tracing a circle. 

He looks away from Karl for a moment, his eyes catching the flash of lightning outside, framed by the waving motion of the rain droplets on the window panes. He swallows down his nervousness and looks back to his dancing partner. 

Their eyes meet, and the world goes still as the first words of the song echo off the arched ceilings. 

_Je te laisserai de mots_

Sapnap is lost. Lost in the storm of Karl’s eyes, and he knows in that moment that Karl is lost too. 

He traces the shape of his nose bridge, to the smile lines on the corner of his eyes, and he finds himself wanting to see Karl smile. 

_En-dessous de ta porte_

The music is a distant memory, playing softly underneath his churning thoughts. 

His eyes reach Karl’s lips and he has to look away before he embarrassed himself in front of this man. He glances back out the window, and is made aware of how gentle Karl’s hand is on his shoulder, how delicate this man is. 

_En-dessous de la lune qui chante_

He sighs softly and rubs his thumb in small circles on Karl’s hip, getting lost in his thoughts and the music and the feel of Karl’s hands. 

Sapnap is still looking at the window, tracing water droplets with his eyes as they circle closer, and he isn’t focusing on the song anymore, the music passing over his head wordlessly. 

He’s never realized how intimate slow dancing is. But when he looks back to Karl again, they’re so close his nose almost brushes the other man’s. He jumps slightly. It was his turn to blush now. 

“Are you alright?” Karl asks, his lips parting in a soft smile, almost nonexistent. 

He blinks and has to keep himself from stuttering when he responds. “I am. I haven’t danced with anyone in quite some time, Mr. Jacobs...”

Karl nods and Sapnap closes his eyes, hearing the music again over the pounding of his heartbeat. 

_Et quand tu es seule pendant un instant_

He swallows again, trying to clear the lump in his throat. He knows the song is coming to a close soon, but he doesn’t want this moment to ever be over. 

The ballroom is silent, save the echo of soft piano and the tapping of their feet on the floor as they dance, trading gentle glances and unspoken words. 

_Embrasse moi_

He knows these words. Sapnap knows these words by heart and he wants to. So badly he wants to. 

“Mr. Jacobs I-,” he breaks their hand hold and rests both hands on Karl’s hips softly, pulling the man closer than he should be, and Sapnap is instantly aware of how quiet the room is, of the way Karl’s lashes flutter when he blinks. 

He’s made aware of how badly he wants to kiss him. 

Karl blinks softly and looks up to Sapnap before he speaks again, his voice quiet. “Hmm, yes?” 

_Quand tu voudras_

“If I were to kiss you right now, would that, would that be a bad thing?” His voice was barely over a whisper now, and he couldn’t keep his eyes from straying to Karl’s lips. 

Sapnap waits, and he watches as Karl shakes his head. “N-no, I don’t think it would. There’s no one here to see.” 

_Embrasse moi_

He leans down and kisses Karl, the softest thing he’s ever done. And he stands still, his hands resting on Karl’s hips. 

When he moves again, he can feel the other man looking up at him, his mouth open just slightly, and Sapnap wants to kiss him again then, but he doesn’t. 

Instead he waits, he waits for Karl to speak, for the music to end. 

He watches, entranced as Karl raises a delicate hand to his lips, feeling the tingling from where Sapnap had kissed him. 

_Quand tu voudras_

He watches as Karl brings his hand to rest on his cheek and he leans into the man’s touch. 

“Finish the dance, Sapnap,” he whispers, his touch gentle, his touch soothing the fire on Sapnap’s skin. 

He does what he’s told and takes Karl’s free hand in his own and resumes the familiar pace of the waltz, settling back into the dance as the song comes to a close. 

_Embrasse moi_

He prepares for a spin, wanting to finish the dance the way his mother taught him, so he does, and Karl follows his movements. 

Sapnap sends Karl into a twirl, his hand never leaving the other’s, watching in awe how gracefully the man moves. 

He brings Karl back to him slowly, as the music fades a little, the last lines of the music playing, gentle and soothing, quieting the turbulence of his thoughts again. 

_Quand tu voudras_

Sapnap takes a gentle step back and bows to his partner, looking up in time to see Karl doing the same thing. 

They both straighten and Sapnap steps closer again. 

“I guess the song is over then, isn’t it?” His voice was soft, barely heard over the tapping of the rain on the windows. He didn’t want this moment to be over. It was only two minutes, but it felt like a life time that he’d been that close to Karl and he wanted it again. 

Karl nods, barely visible in the dim lighting, and Sapnap can see the sigh of disappointment leave him. 

“Could I...” He pauses, pulling at the collar of his shirt before he continues. “Could i kiss you again? Before you leave?” He wants to feel Karl’s hand on his cheek again, wants the feeling of Karl’s lips on his, more than anything he’d wanted before. 

When he sees Karl nod, he steps closer, his hands finding the smooth curve of Karl’s hips again. Sapnap leans in to kiss him, and he’s stuck in time again, stuck in the electric feeling he gets from this small touch. 

He doesn’t pull away as quickly this time, not wanting to see Karl leave. 

_Not wanting this moment to leave._

He held Karl close and kissed him softly, like he wouldn’t be able to do it again. And maybe he wouldn’t. 

When he moves away, he steps back quickly, like he was ashamed of himself and his own selfish motions. He nods softly, unable to hide the smile that was forming on his lips. 

They both take each other in, letting the silence envelope them as they process the last five or so minutes. Sapnap looks outside again, finding himself flushed red. 

It was still raining, but the water wasn’t falling as hard as it had been and he could see the moon peeking through a gap in the clouds. 

He blinks knowing the sun had only just set a few minutes ago. Maybe they had been there longer than he thought. 

“I guess this is goodbye for now?” Karl is looking right at him and he can feel his cheeks heating up again, but he doesn’t say anything yet. 

Sapnap looks away from the window finally and is intensely aware of how Karl is looking at him and he never wants it to stop. “I guess it is.” 

Karl steps away from him and smiles. “It was lovely to see you again, Sapnap.” He watches as Karl starts towards the door and it took everything he had to stay where he was. 

He felt rooted to the spot, watching Karl put his jacket on carefully, methodically. He sighs and nods. “It was lovely to see you as well, Mr. Jacobs.” 

The other man smiles before he reaches the end of the ballroom, and turns to speak again. “That’s too formal. Call me Karl, yeah?” 

And then he was out the door, leaving Sapnap staring at the place he had just been, a smile creeping onto his lips.


End file.
